


[Podfic] To the Mountain - Rivendell

by Readbyanalise010, sospes



Series: To the Mountain [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/F, Kíli-centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a canon divergence, where Fili is the king of Erebor and Kili is a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. These are Kili's letters to Fili while they are on the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To the Mountain - Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Mountain: Rivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18383) by sospes. 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20the%20Mountain%20-%20Rivendell.mp3) | **Size:** 4.32 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:32

## Reader's Notes

This fic speaks to me in a visceral way about being separated from someone you love, but doing so in order to achieve a greater purpose.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
